


I don't want to loose him.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio, Cursed Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Curses, Drabble, Episode : s07e12 A Taste of the Heights, Episode : s7e13 Knightfall, F/M, Family, Fear, Gen, GlassBeliever, Hyperion Heights, Sad, Season/Series 07, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x12/13] : “To break the curse mattered for Lucy, but to keep her father alive was more important.” Lucy's reflexions after she realized the curse's real price. Henry/Jacinda (Glass Believer).





	I don't want to loose him.

It happened by accident.

 

She was just reading her book, waiting for her parents to finally find each other, and make out, waiting for this damn True Love's kiss to happen – they waited for so long, all of them – and she was aware of nothing.

 

She didn't know how complex things were, what the real price of magic could be, nor the reason why things weren't as easy as they should have been.

 

And then, _it_ happened.

 

Her door opened for no reason, and she finally found this terrible page.

 

The one saying her father was going to die.

 

The one saying what would happen if the curse was broken.

 

And her breath just stopped, just as the beating of her heart, for some seconds, as she realized what it really meant, to destroy what Drizella did.

 

Her father was going to die.

 

Not because he was a Savior, just as it almost happened with Emma in the past, no.

 

But because of some magic poison which would kill him at the moment where magic would come back.

 

Lucy didn't cry at that moment – she cried enough when her grand-mother told her about the true end of fairy tales, and she understood with horror that she may not have been wrong – but a shiver of terror crossed her trough her spine.

 

To break the curse mattered for Lucy, but to keep her father alive was more important.

 

And she knew what she had to do, and acted the same way Regina did before her.

 

She would do everything to stop the True Love's kiss from happening between her parents.

 

To know that all of this was true, the curse, the spells, the _magic_ … it made all of this worst than she would have thought at first.

 

The evening didn't end well, and when Henry left, she felt a terrible pain in her heart, even though she knew she did the good choice.

 

He was her father.

 

He was her father, and this news, which should have made her full of delight, was killing her.

 

He was her father, and he loved Jacinda – Ella – her mother, and all of this should have been perfect.

 

But she was going to loose him, if she didn't act.

 

So, she lied to her mother, and this was terrible too, almost as worse as it would have been, if Jacinda had been awake.

 

But, unlike Lucy, she was lucky.

 

Because she didn't know, she didn't remember.

 

And Lucy made a promise to herself.

 

_I'm not going to loose you papa, I swear._

 

_I will do everything to stop this, okay, even if it's killing me._

 

_I promise you._

 

_You won't die._

 

_I can't let this happen, I can't let you and mom break the curse, because it would destroy everything._

 

_I will find a way, I promise._

 

_You don't have to die._

 

_Even if the curse never stops, even if we are separated from each other forever, I don't care, right ?_

 

_I just want you to be safe._

 

_I don't want to loose you…_

 

_I'm sorry I can't do anything to save you._


End file.
